New Will of Fire
by animemasterall
Summary: After the Great Ninja War, peace was resolved among the Great Nations and Naruto finally became Hokage. With great power comes great responsibilities, like raising a whole new generation of excellent Ninja. With a new threat rising will the five great nations be able to keep their calm? Find out with the new Konoha 9 and their new Will of Fire. *OCs needed. See chapter 3 for info*
1. Chapter 1 Sudden Surprises

**Naruto's Next Generation**

**Chapter 1  
Surprises**

"I lead Squad 9. Inoyu Yamanaka, Shikachi Nara, and Choju Akimichi. I, Konohamaru Sarutobi, recommend all three of these Genin for the Chunin Selection Exams"

"I lead Squad 10. Minato Uzumaki, Koukata Inuzuka, and Saki. I, Hanabi Hyuga, recommend all three of these Genin for the Chunin Selection Exams"

"I lead Squad 11. Ryou Haruno, Nina Hyuuga, and Isamu Kamizuka. I, Kaede Yoshino, recommend all three of these Genin for the Chunin Selection Exams"

"Well Alright! That's What I'm talkin about" Naruto yelled. He was now the Hokage of Konoha and it was around that time of year again. Sakura slapped the Hokage on the back of the head.

"Naruto! If you don't stop acting like a little kid, I'll clobber you!" Sakura yelled. The other Ninja in the room sweat dropped while Naruto rubbed the back of the head.

"Fine then. As you know there will be a special Preliminary round to find out the weaklings, so to speak. I want no one tipping the Genin about this. How you choose to do it, is up to you" Naruto said.

* * *

Three Genin waited inside a booth at the Yakiniku Q restaurant. The 3 ninja made up the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. From the Yamanaka clan was Inoyu. He had blonde hair like everyone else in his clan except his hair was in a bowl cut with his bang covering his right eye. He was 5'5 like most of the guys his age. Inoyu was considered the leader of the squad but that still didn't change the way he was. He was a player, often getting any girl he wanted. He had most likely gotten that from his mother.

Sitting across the table from him was the members of the other two clans. Choju was from the Akamichi clan. He was overweight as usual but he knew to control his hunger. He didn't speak much, only to the people he really trusted. This was because he was bullied a lot when he was a child. His hair was short, brown, and messy. He was the same height as Inoyu but defiantly weighed more.

Next to him was Shikachi from the Nara Clan. She was really tomboyish, probably because she grew up not knowing her mother. Shikamaru never told her and they got in a fight over it. Since then, she's been living with Inoyu and his family. She was rowdy and liked to start fights. She had black hair did in a ponytail so it looked like a lop-sided pineapple.

"What's taking so long!?" Shikachi complained. "At this rate, the food will go rotten" Inoyu rolled his eyes.

"_That's_ what you're complaining about? I'm missing my date with Katomi right now! What if she thinks I'm standing her up?"

"Don't worry" Shikachi said. "She never really liked you in the first place" she smirked.

"Not uh!" Inoyu replied. The Nara nodded her head. "Is this true, Choju?" Inoyu asked, looking at the quiet kid. He nodded too. "Oh man! Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We didn't wanna break your little heart" Shikachi teased. Inoyu folded his arms.

"Well you guys did great" he said before the three of them broke out in laughter. A ninja appeared before them. They all stopped laughing but contained their smiles.

"Glad to see you guys are having fun" Konohamaru said.

"Glad to see you're finally here" Shikachi retorted.

"Calm down, I was busy"

"How does making out with Kaede-Sensei qualify as _busy?_" Inyou asked.

The Jonin sweat dropped. "Guys, gimme a break here. Choju come on, help me out" he pleaded. Choju ignored him and started putting the food on the grill. Konohamaru sighed while the Genin started laughing again.

'I swear' the man thought. "Actually I was recommending you three for the Chunin Exams but now I'm not so sure I want you to enter now"

The three looked at him with shocked faces.

"Yes!" Shikachi yelled. "This is the big break I've been waiting for!"

"Alright! When does it begin?" Inoyu asked.

"Here, take these Application forms and go to room 301 at the academy five days from now" Konohamaru said before disappearing with a "good luck!" The three ninja stared at each other, smiling.

"What you guys cheesing about?" Koukata asked, earning a frown from Shikachi, a small smile from Choju, and a high-five from Inoyu.

He was as cocky as ever and had the moves to back it up. Koukata of the Inuzuka clan stood at 5'7 and had crimson red fang tattoos on both of his cheeks. He had dark brown messy hair, just like his father. He wore a black jacket and black jogging pants. Beside him was his small black dog, Koku.

"Sup, what's the news?" Inoyu asked.

"Apparently, my squad and squad 11 are entering in the Chunin Exams. We're all meeting at the third training grounds. Are you guys commin'? The Inuzuka asked. His small black dog barked.

"Yeah, we could swing by, but only after our lunch" Inoyu said.

"Mind if I join" Koukata asked, already sitting beside Inoyu.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Nina asked, throwing a kunai at a hay-stuffed dummy, nailed to a tree. It hit the target dead on. Her dark brown hair was tied back into a ponytail that reached her back mid-way. The iris and pupil in her eye were barely visible as they were a milky white color symbolizing she was in the Hyuuga Clan. She wore a long-sleeved black blouse with a high collar and gray fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants.

"Who knows?" Ryou replied punching another dummy on a stick that sent it flying across the field.

Isamu yelled as he got attacked by the dummy. "What was that for?!" he asked pushing the doll off of him.

"Sorry!" Ryou yelled. He had the strongest attacks out of academy graduates. He'd gotten it from his parents, Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno. Although he still had better chakara control than most of the ninja in his village, including some of the Jonin. His short pink hair blew in the wind, some of it barely hiding his green eyes. He wore a red T-shirt with a white circle on it and had on black pants. His dark brown leather gloves protect his fist from getting damaged.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Isamu! Get off of you lazy butt and come train with us!" the girl yelled.

"No!" Isamu responded.

"If you don't get over here, I'll 8 Trigrams 64 Palms your face!"

Isamu jumped up like his butt was on fire and dashed toward the girl. "Please don't!"

Nina smiled with a "That's more like it" while Ryou laughed.

Suddenly, three ninja jumped out of the forest. They were all banged up and breathing hard. Inoyu, Koukata, and Shikachi fell to the ground. Squad 11 ran over.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked the three. He was the medical ninja of his group.

"Don't worry about us" Inoyu coughed out.

"Yeah, they're coming" Shikachi whispered.

"You guys have to run, now" Koukata said.

"No way!" Nina yelled.

"Why'd they come after you guys" Isamu asked?

"They said they were gonna eliminate us so we wouldn't enter the Chunin Exams" Shikachi responded. She was wheezing now.

"Here, let me give you some help" Ryou said.

"NO!" Koukata said. His voice was hoarse. "You guys need to go, forget about us" Ryou backed back a little.

"Where's Choju?" Isamu asked.

"He stayed behind to hold them off" Shikachi said. "He told us to get away"

"Which we barely did" Inoyu joked.

Ryou, Nina, and Isamu looked at each other. They nodded, exchanging mental thoughts with each other. Two ninja jumped out of the trees. They had on headbands with a lantern symbol.

"Run!" Koukata yelled, barely making it to their ears.

"As if!" Nina said.

"Yeah, we can take them!" Isamu chimed in.

Ryou fixed his gloves. "Bring it"

The two enemy ninja smiled mischievously. "You guys should've listened to your dumb friends" One of them said.

"Misamo, Take care of them, will ya?" the other guy said.

Misamo walked forward. He slammed his hands on the ground and said "Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison!"

The ground rose around the three ninja, trapping them in a mud dome.

"What the" Isamu said looking around.

"Interesting" Ryou said. "Nina use your Byakugan. I need you to check something out for me"

"Alright, Byakugan!" On the sides of her eyes, her veins showed. "Incredible" she whispered. "It seems our chakra is getting absorbed by the wall"

"How is that incredible?" Isamu whined.

"Just as I suspected. If that's the case there must be a weakness. " Ryou finished.

"There is. My father told me about this Jutsu when he was on one of his missions. The weak spot is on the opposite side of where the user is, which is right…-" she three a kunai at a piece of the wall "-There"

"So all you have to do is go to the opposite side! Wow, you guys are geniuses" Isamu cheered.

Ryou cracked his knuckles through the gloves. "Isamu, lend me some chakra"

"Fine" Isamu put his hands on Ryou's back as he poured some of his Chakra into Ryou.

"Thanks, that'll do" Ryou said, He pulled his fist back and punched the wall. The spot where Ryou punched flew off. The three walked out.

"Im-Impossible" Misamo whispered. The three Genin now faced the intruders.

"We're not going down without a fight" Ryou reassured.

"Then come and get it" Misamo said. The other guy was standing on top of a Stone pillar watching the fight. "I don't know how you guys did itm but I'm not gonna let y'all get away with it!"

"Nina, Isamu, take care of that guy. I'll get mister high and mighty" Ryou said. "Squad 11, move out!"

"Isamu, back me up" Nina said pulling out a scroll. "Dragon bomb!" she yelled as she opened the scroll. A red fiery dragon launched itself at the enemy ninja. Misamo jumped just as it hit the ground, sending him higher into the air from the explosion.

"Isamu!" Nina yelled.

"I'm on it!" Isamu replied. 'Ram-Tiger' he thought. "Water style: Syrup Trap!" Isamu spit out a stream of sticky liquid covering a 5-meter radius.

Misamo, unbeknownst to the Jutsu, landed up straight in it. He tried to move.

"What!" he yelled.

Nina ran up to the man by emitting chakra from her feet, she was able to walk on the substance without getting caught. Misamo tried to form a hand seal but time seamed to flow slower as Nina took her stance.

"I won't kill you but…" she trailed off. "Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" Two palms, four palms, eight palms, 16 palms, 32 palms"! she yelled as she sent Misamo flying into a rock, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**MEANWHILE  
Ryou POV**

The man stood on top of the stone pillar. If he wasn't gonna bring the fight to me, I was gonna bring the fight to him. I charged at the rock putting all my force into my punch. The stone pillar crumble and the man did a back flip off of it. I jumped in the air, knowing he would be defenseless. I knocked him silly. He flew into a rock.

Normally I would have cheered right about now, but he went down too quickly. He stood up, smiling. A bone crunching sound was heard. I looked at him like he was a freak. Two sharp bones pushed out of his skin. I swallowed down a baby barf. What was this guy?

The man gripped the bones. "My name is Marro, of the Kaguya Clan" the man said.

"What!" I yelled. That clan went instinct _years_ ago! That is if I remember correctly. Although, I do remember Udon talking about it during the academy. But if one member survived, then how did no one noticed. OR maybe someone kept him a secret. But if _that's_ the case, why is he attacking Hidden Lean Ninja.

He looks at me like I'm his next victim. "Let's play, shall we?" He launched at me with amazing speeds. "A thousand needle Strikes" he yelled. I jumped to the right as the tree that was behind me, got stabbed a thousand times, literally.

He threw one of his bones right at me. I tried to dodge it but it ended up cutting my check. It stung. I put one of my hands to my check. Green chakra leaf my hand and started to heal the small wound. This guy would definitely be tough. I looked over seeing Nina jab her victim with her gentle fist. Hopefully they would come to my assistance.

He threw the other bone at me. I jumped into the air, knowing I fell right into his trap. As quick as a whip, he shot another long bone at me. I reached into my pouch and threw a shuriken at the bone. The white substance sliced through it. Not wasting anytime, I put all of my weight on my lower body which allowed me to flip, dodging the bone in the process.

When I landed I was greeted by a punch that sent me flying across the field. Man, this guy never gave up.

**END RYOU POV**

* * *

"Ryou!" Nina cried as she rushed over to the pink haired boy.

"This is weird" Ryou said, getting up.

"How so?" Isamu asked.

"Well the whole charade about Inoyu's squad and Koukata, was just a hoax"

"Probably something, the grown-ups came up with in an attempt to scare us out of the Chūnin exams" Nina said.

"Yeah I thought so too, but I didn't think they would take it this far" Ryou said.

"Well maybe the plan got messed up somehow by these losers" Isamu said.

"You could be right" Nina replied. "Now that I think about it, their heads bands hand a lantern on them. Anyone know what that means?"

"Sorry" Isamu said. "I didn't take headbands 101" he joked.

"This is not the time to be joking" Ryou barked. "Someone should go and get some hep"

"I'll do it" Isamu volunteered. "I'll be quick"

"Alright, be safe" Nina warned as Isamu jumped off into the trees.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Marro yelled shooting a bone after the boy. Nina jumped in the air and knocked the bone down with a swing from her hand.

"We're your opponents now" Nina said as she and Ryou took a stance.

"Poor little ol' me" Marro teased. "Two against one is _hardly_ fair"

"Be careful, Ryou. His chakra is extremely high" Nina said. Ryou nodded.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Marro yelled. About 50 copies of him were made.

"Damn" Ryou cursed. "I could hardly take care of _one_ of them. Now we have about fifty!"

"Calm down" Nina said. "We can't get worked up over this. Tell you what, whoever takes out the least shadow clones has to treat the winner to something of their choice. Deal?" Nina asked.

"I can live with that" Ryou responded. "Ready"

"Set"

"Go!" The both charged at the crowd.

* * *

MEANWHILE  
ISAMU POV

I jumped through the trees. Nina would have made it to help faster with her Byakugan and her speed but I knew she would be needed way more at the battle field. I guess that makes us even. I jumped onto the roofs of the buildings. Out of the corner of my eye I see the real Inoyu, Choju, Koukata, and the hot Shikachi. I jumped down and run towards them.

"Guys! I can assure you this is not a Genjustu! Ryou and Nina are in trouble!"

Koukata frowned. "Dude, You just made this seem like it _is_ a Genjustu"

"Dude I don't have time for this bullshit! Just go help them!" I yelled. Out of the corner of my eye I see Shikachi smirking.

"Where are you going?" Inoyu asked me.

"To go get help. You guys need to move _now_! That guy their facing is not normal" With that I start heading towards the Hokage's office. Thank kami they're having a meeting with all the Jonin today, am I right?

END ISAMU POV

* * *

Nina and Ryou pounded away at the shadow clones. Nina was winning as she was more flexible while Ryou on the other hand was more direct.

"This is getting old" Nina complained.

"Getting tired already, princess?" Ryou yelled. Nina smirked.

"Well this princess is about to show you how it's done!" she yelled. "Boost me up" Nina ran towards Ryou and jumped. Ryou caught her foot and with his enormous strength launched her in the air like a rocket.

Nina pulled out two scrolls and activated them. "Weapon control: Tensasai"! Ryou's eyes widened and he ran away from the crowd as fast as he could. Hundreds no _Thousands_ of Weapons appeared and rained down impaling the shadow clones. The smoke blew away by the wind leaving a white bone dome.

Ryou walked up to Nina, who had just fallen from the sky, amazed. Nina smiled.

"I think you owe me a date" Nina cheered. Ryou just smiled to himself.

"I think I do"

"Play time's not over yet" Marro said retracting the bones into his body that made up the dome.

"Now that's gross" Nina said.

"Tell me about it" Ryou replied.

"Not to worry, I still and _will_ kill both of you!" Marro yelled.

"Oh really?" a voice came. Nina, Ryou, and Marro looked over at the source of the sound. It was Inoyu, Shikachi, Choju, and Koukata.

Marro stared in disbelief.

"Sorry we're late" Inoyu said as he and the others stood by Nina and Ryou.

"Better late than never" Ryou said.

"Give up!" Nina yelled. "There's no way you'll survive now!"

"I suppose you're right. Although, I think I've given them more than enough time to prepare" Marro said.

"Who is he talking about?" Shikachi asked.

Marro threw down a purple smoke bomb.

"He's getting away!" Ryou yelled.

"Wait a minute. Where are Minato and Saki?" Koukata asked.

"Oh no" Nina said. "They went into the forest!"

**BOOM!**

A cloud of smoke flew into the air from the other side of the forest.

"Nooo!" Koukata jumped into the trees where the explosion came from.

"Koukata!" Inoyu yelled.

Isamu jumped out of the trees with an AnBu member.

"What was that explosion?" the AnBu member asked.

"I don't know but I'm going after Koukata" Inoyu said jumping into the tress. Shikachi and Choju followed.

Isamu sighed. "Nina where's Ryou?"

Nina groaned after looking around. "He must've gone after Marro" Nina said. "I'm following" Nina jumped into the trees in pursuit of her crush. The AnBu member followed. Isamu stood there alone.

"I guess someone should go get more help but I'm not making a second trip. Nina! Ryou! Wait up for me!" Isamu yelled following his team.

* * *

That's it! (For the chapter at least I hope you guys liked it. This was a first for me and I really like this story. (Check out Titan Academy for some good Teen Titans stuff). Please review as I need all the advice I can get. Goodbye and takecare!


	2. Chapter 2 Obtaining the Truth

**Naruto's Next Generation**

**Chapter 2  
Truth**

**Minato POV**

"What the hell" I cursed to myself. My breathing was ragged and I could hardly stand up. Look at me- I'm pathetic. My partner got knocked out and I'm over here getting pushed around like some doll when I'm supposed to be a genius. A child prodigy. So much for humbleness. Though, it's not entirely _my_ fault. This guy, this freak, was, well, he was freaky. He practically shot lasers out of his eyes, er… actually; he shot lasers out of his _third_ eye, in the middle of his _forehead_! Not to mention he practically blew up part of the forest!

Oh, shut up Minato. Why are you acting like a little kid? This is the big leagues now. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself in from the start. I guess that comes with being a ninja.

"Huh, whattaya know" the bulky man said. He was bald but none the less, bulky- really bulky. I swear he had muscles the size of my head. And if you think those are big, you should see his legs! "Are you still alive?" he mused. Barely, just barely, but of course I don't say that. I sneer at him before spitting some collected blood out of my mouth. Gross.

"You Konoha rats just don't know when to die, do ya" he said.

"You dumb losers just don't know when to give up, do ya" I teased. No matter how bad I looked. I was not gonna lose my pride or, anything of that matter, for this muscle-for-brains. He smirked.

"You talk a lot of stuff for someone who's getting their butt kicked"

"You talk a lot of stuff for someone who's picking on a little kid" I retort. Yes, Minato. Play the 'innocent little boy' trick. It was sure to work. Especially for someone of _his_ nature.

He sneered. "We wouldn't have been in this predicament if you never showed up" he yelled. His face was getting redder. Perfect.

"Technically and logically speaking, we wouldn't have been in this predicament if _you_ never showed up" I responded as I started to stand up. Damn, my body's really taken a toll. I'll have to use one more trick if I have any chance of survival. Besides, Saki couldn't have been doing any better. She needed medical attention. I turned to look at her unconscious body. I couldn't die now, not when I'm so young.

The bulky man's third eye starts glowing red. Damn. He's about to fry me. "Would you just _shut up_!" he yelled, putting a lot of emphasis on 'shut' and 'up'. He took in a huge breath of air and another laser shot out of his eye. I (barely) jumped to the right and threw one of my Kunais at him. It hit him in his left arm. I cringed in physical and metal pain. Physical because falling on my side really hurt and mental because the kunai was literally sticking out of his arm.

The man gritted his teeth as he pulled at the knife and threw it down. "Mother fu-"

"Watch yo mouth!" I yell. Out of all the words in the book that one was the worst one. Scratch that- the C- word was the worst one. That word was just Taboo. The man growled. He was getting mentally knocked around by the boy and he didn't like it.

"That's it" he yelled. "I'm gonna kill you!" Damn. I'm really going to die, aren't I. He charged up another laser. Goodbye mom. Oh how I love your purple hair. Goodbye dad. Oh how I love your money. Goodbye Saki, Koukata, and Hanabi. Oh how I love your drawings, your lame jokes, and you're fighting skills. But most of all, Goodbye world. How I'll miss you ever beauty. I closed my eyes.

"Die!" the man yelled.

"Wolf Fang over Fang!"

I snap my eyes back open. "Koukata?"

**End Minato POV**

* * *

Koku's attack missed but on the other hand, the man jumped in the air, not even expecting Koukata. The dog-boy rammed into him, cutting up some of his clothes in the process. The man went flying back into a rock.

"Excellent job, Koku" Koukata said to his small black dog who barks before jumping on top of the brunet's head. He runs over to an injured Minato.

"Yo, are you okay?" Koukata asked.

"Just peachy" Minato said with obvious sarcasm. The dog-boy helped the blond up.

"Hey where's Saki?"

"Minato pointed towards the trees. The brunet quickly rushed over to the girl and picked her up.

"Huh?" she mumbled. "Where am I"

"Try not to talk" Koukata said. "Help will be here any second" he assured.

As on cue, Inoyu along with Shikachi, Choju, and an Anbu member jumped out of the trees.

"Who are you" Minato rudely asked, talking to the Anbu person.

"I am unauthorized to give you my real name. But you, like all the others, will refer to me as Feline" the woman said. "What happened here?" she said with authority.

"I'll tell you later but you need to arrest that guy over there" Minato said turning around and pointing to an empty rock. "WHAT! He was here a moment ago" Minato yelled.

"Well he's gone now and there's nothing we can do about it" the Anbu women said. "Let's go!" she said. The seven ninja started heading back towards Konoha.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"Naruto" What are we gonna do about this _little_ problem" Sakura asked, knowing little was a major understatement. Naruto sat at his desk, his hands crossed.

"I don't know" he said truthfully.

"Don't you think sending only two Anbu members won't be enough?" She asked, worriedly.

"I couldn't send a squad of Jonin after them. Suspicion would have been raised and we don't need people knowing about our _small_ problem. The more people that know, the more panicked they will be. Let's at least wait until the Chunin exams are over, okay?"

Sakura sighed, worried and squeezed her check board to her chest, which had surprisingly grown a lot. A knock at the door was heard.

"Come in!" Naruto yelled.

A woman with purple hair that flowed down to her waist, walked into the room, a gentle face on her countenance. She wore a lavender jacket and matching pants.

"Hello Sakura" Hinata nodded at the pink haired woman. Sakura smiled and nodded back. "You called me, Lord Hokage?"

Naruto smiled. "You don't have to call me Lord Hokage. We are married ya know"

Hinata smiled and slightly blushed. "When you're in the village, in public, I will address you as Lord Hokage" she said.

Naruto sighed. Once Hinata said something, she stuck to it like glue. "How are your eyes" Naruto asked with worry and concern. Hinata's smile slightly dimmed.

"They're fine although my Byakugan vision range has shrunk"

"Do they hurt when you activate them?" the blond asked.

"No" Hinata replied. She took a deep breath and activated them. Naruto let out a breath of relief. "I can see perfectly fin- NARUTO DUCK!" Hinata screamed.

Sakura jumped, spooked by the woman's unexpected screaming. Naruto ducked like the woman said. Once he got up off of the floor, in his chair was a kunai with a purple liquid dripping from the tip. The three all looked out of the window, noticing a guy wearing all black. Their eyes widened as Hinata jumped out the window in pursuit of the hidden vigilante.

"Hinata come back!" Naruto yelled out of the window.

Hinata kept jumping from roof to roof. "Gale force palm!" she yelled holding her hand out in front of her. Just as the wind was about to hit the intruder, the guy suddenly flew off the building-sideways. Hinata stopped in he tracks. "What the" she looked to her side only to find Neji holding out his hand.

"Thank you, Neji" Hinata said jumping down to the unconscious man. Neji walked up to the man and picked him up.

"I'll help you out anytime you wish, Lady Hinata" he said.

Hinata nodded and the new relatives made their way back to the Hokage's office.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"Is Ryou still pursuing the target" Isamu asked. He was in the middle of the group of three. Nina was in the front, leading, while the purple haired AnBu member was in the back, unbeknownst to the two Genin, that he was keeping a close eye on them.

'How much do they know?' he thought.

"He's already fighting the creep" Nina replied.

Isamu sighed and looked back at the masked ally. "What's your name"

"Snake is what they call me"

"Snake…I like it!" Isamu smiled. "How old are you?"

"18"

"Wow, you're young"

"What the hell?" Nina yelled. She stopped abruptly. The others did the same.

"What's wrong?" Snake asked.

"Marro's chakra has increased. The ratings are off the charts!"

"Who's Marro" the purple-haired man wondered.

"The enemy" Isamu responded.

"Something big is about to happen" the Hyuga said. "We need to move. Fast" She said leaping off into the trees even faster than ever. The two males looked at each other before following the brunette.

* * *

Ryou stared Marro down while gripping his cut side. His clothes were ragged and his breathing was rough. 'I'm…gonna have to use _that_ if I have any chance of winning.' The teen thought.

"Are you done already?" Marro said. He had bones sticking out the side of his head, making him appear like the devil. He chuckled to himself out loud.

"I'm just getting started" Ryou replied. He could barely stand up. The pink haired boy rushed towards the enemy, his fist readied in the air. Marro side-stepped the attack and swung his bone-sword, ripping Ryou's shirt and cutting his back, leaving a semi-deep gash.

Ryou fell to the ground on all fours. His arms and legs trembled as he struggled to support his weight. Marro slowly walked over to Ryou. He picked him up and threw him across the field and into a tree.

The Genin winced in pain. 'Now or never' Ryou thought. He reached his hand into pouch and pulled out a clear case containing a green pill and a blue pill.

"Still not dead, huh?" Marro smirked. "Why bother?"

Ryou laughed. He opened the case and swallowed both of the colored pills. He stood up.

"You won't win, so you might as well give up!"

"Never! I won't stand down and I certainly won't lose to scum like you!" Ryou shouted. His chakra was increasing by the minute. "I will protect my village and my friends because that is my ninja way!" He sent a wave of chakra throughout the forest.

"What the-" Marro trailed off.

"Let's rumble" Ryou launched himself at Marro at blinding speeds. His fist connected with Marro with a bone cracking sound, sending the bone user across the field, smashing through trees in the process. "Don't play with me!" the boy yelled as he shot towards his opponent.

* * *

Nina, Isamu, and Snake stopped in their tracks as a large wave on chakra hit them.

"All that chakra-Impossible!" Snake thought to himself. "Nina, status report"

"It's…Ryou! Oh, no! He must've eaten those pill!" Nina said, his voice rising.

"What pills, what do they do?" Snake asked.

"Let's just say, he'll need medical attention soon" Isamu trailed off. Snake grunted.

"What do the hell are these kids talking about?"

Minato and Saki lay in a hospital bed, Koukata, Inoyu, Shikachi, Choju, and Ino surrounded them.

"You're all patched up! Now stay and rest in bed" Ino said.

"Will my team still be able to participate in the Chunin exams?" Minato asked.

"Hmm…I don't want to make any problems, but at this rate, you should be able too"

Minato and Koukata smiled. "I swear" Ino said, opening the door. "You and your father are both so reckless" With that she closed the door and left the room.

The five talked for a while before they all felt and strong, but familiar energy.

"Huh, that chakra. It was so strong" Shikachi said. Choju nodded.

"Who do you think it was?" Koukata asked.

"If I were to place a bet, it was probably a member of Nina's team" Minato said.

"But that wouldn't make any sense" Shikachi added. "Unless-"

"Unless they have something to enhance their ability, like a pill" Inoyu finally said.

"Would do you know that you're not telling?" Minato asked, sternly.

"Yeah, tell us" Koukata said.

"Well, I'm not sure, as it's just a theory but I think it's all related" Inoyu began. "About a month ago, I overheard my mom talking to Sakura about how one of her Green Spinach pills went missing from the container"

"Green what?" the dog-boy asked.

"A Green Spinach pill-It was invented by the Naras for the Akimichi clan" the Nara replied.

"It was made specifically and only for the Akimichi so how does this relate to your story when the only Akimichi of our generation is standing right here" Minato said. Choju was silently munching on some potato chips.

"Well, as you know, Ryou Haruno is a medical ninja like me, meaning he has experience in the lab. Around the same time the pill went missing, Ryou and I were working in the lab. I was working on this New Moon Flower Perfume that knocked people out of a Genjustu when inhaled"

"There's no way you're smart enough to create that yourself"

"Of course not" Inoyu said. "Nina, Ryou, and I were on a mission to the Village hidden under the moon because Isamu had a sprain. The village head, Tsukimo, gave us an ingredient for a special perfume as her thanks. We were making it in the lab. We analyzed the New Moon Flower and our studies showed that the flower had a weird property that gave a small boost of chakra, thus, breaking someone out of a Genjustu. It was more a reversal than anything"

"Amazing" Minato said. "But creating a pill like that couldn't be easy. It would take an extraordinary amount of time to do it was well"

"It did. We barely finished it last week"

"What!" Shikachi shouted. Choju shushed her and pointed to a stirring Saki. "You mean you didn't test the side-effects out?"

"Correct. We were going to test it out but we got called on a mission so we had to wait. We called it the Blue Moon pill. If he used it with the Green Spinach spill then he would gain extraordinary abilities like Super strength and his chakra would increase by a lot"

"Your point? I'm really not seeing how this is a bad thing. As a matter of fact, it's making we want one!" Koukata said, smiling. Koku barked.

"You still don't get it do you, Minato said. "That pill is like a major energy drink. It's bound to have some major side-effects. Not to mention his body won't be able to withstand a huge surge of charka throughout his body"

"I get it now" Shikachi said. "That means his time is running out!" Shikachi shouted.

Suddenly the door slid open. Standing and in the door way was an angry Ino. Minato acted sleep with a "Good luck"

"Come. With. Me. Now" Ino gritted through her teeth.

* * *

"Feline and Rose, Dismissed!" Naruto shouted. The two female Anbu members nodded before disappearing. Naruto sighed and slumped back into his nice leather cushion. It was hard being Hokage, really hard.

Ino burst through the door with Koukata, Inoyu, Shikachi, and Choju, an annoyed expression on her face. Naruto groaned. "What is it?" Naruto asked, sounding a little rude then he meant to be.

"Tell them what you said at the hospital" Ino said, crossing her arms.

Inoyu explained the whole situation and apologized for not telling anyone sooner.

"I…see" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "And Snake, Nina, and Isamu are the closest one to him… Koukata and Inoyu, you two are to go after them"

Shikachi frowned. "What about me and Choju?"

"I have something for you guys to do as well"

* * *

Shikachi stopped at her dad's house. "I can't believe I got stuck doing this lame F-Rank mission" she exaggerated. She knocked on her door, and then mentally scolded herself. 'What am I doing?' she thought. 'It's my house anyway'

She walked in the house calling for her father. She found him outside on the lawn starring at the sky. "Of course" she mumbled.

"Dad, Naruto called for you" Shikachi said.

Shikamaru looked up from his peaceful stated. He groaned. "What a drag" he said, getting up grumpily.

**-XMX-**

Choju walked into the kitchen and threw his back of chips in the garbage. His dad, Choji, was sitting at the table eating some chicken his mom, Ayame, had prepared him.

"Dad, Lord Naruto wants to see you" Choju said.

"Oh, alright" Choji said, getting up. He grabbed his chicken and walked out the house.

**-XMX-**

Shikachi walked into her worst nightmare, the library! She walked over to a table where a pale-skinned man sat.

"Can I _help_ you?" he said rudely. Shikachi raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" she whispered to herself.

The man never looked up from his book. "Umm, Lord Naruto wants to see you" the girl said.

He mumbled something under his breath and stood up and walked out of the building.

"Rude little pri-"

"SHHHHHH"

Shikachi groaned.

**-XMX-**

Choju walked through the house. It smelt like a barn. The couches were ripped up, there was brown droplets scattered across the ground, and there was hair all over the place. Choju made his way to a back room where a brunet typed away on his typewriter. He looked up with a pen in his mouth.

"Lord Hokage needs you"

"Cool, I'll be there"

Choju made his way back to the front door when he felt something squishy beneath his right foot. He lifted it up, rubbed his nose, then limped out the door.

**-XMX-**

"Transformation Justu!" Shikachi said as she was engulfed in a puff of smoke. She was now two inches taller, her dark hair was let down and reached her back, and she wore a red knee-high skirt with a matching flak jacket. Her chest was covered up by a fishnet. She now looked older.

"Nicely job, Shikachi, well done" she told herself. She walked into the club. The music was loud and there were strobe lights everywhere. She got whistles from nearby men. "Gross" she mentally barfed. She almost physical barfed when she saw who was on the stage dancing.

The man wore a blue jumpsuit and was dancing on stage. "Rock Lee" she said, amazed and grossed out, once she made it to the front row. Lee's eyes lit like stars once he saw her and pulled her own stage. He started dancing on her like a craze maniac. She got a lot of hoots and hollers. Even a request to strip. She slapped Lee in the face.

"Shut up you pervs!" she yelled. "Lord Naruto wants you, Lee"

"Okay!" he yelled, rubbing his sore pink cheek "I will comply!" the two ninja exited the stage.

**-XMX-**

Choju walked into the Hyuga household, surprisingly, raising no suspicion. He walked into the living room to see Hinata, Ten-Ten, and Neji discussing.

"How did you get in here?" Neji asked.

"I walked. Lord Hokage needs you three" Choju said as he turned around and left.

The three Jonin shrugged.

**-XMX-**

Shikachi and Choju both met up at Shino's house.

"So this is his house, huh?" Shikachi asked spooked. There were a lot of rumors about the bug guy. Choju, however, was unfazed. "I heard the bugs lived in his skin! That's so gross" the girl went on. Choju rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell.

About twenty seconds later, a man wearing a hood and a trench coat answered the door.

"How can I help you" he asked.

"Lord Naruto wants you" Choju said.

"Thank you for the message" Shino said before closing the door.

"Wasn't that scary, was it" Choju teased.

"Shut up" Shikachi replied.

* * *

heh, heh. The end! (of chapter two that is) Please review as It helps me a lot but just because no reviews doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. I'm writing because I want to and I like it, and ain't nobody gonna change me because of one little nasty comment. Please go to my profile and vote!

Chapter three will feature ANSWERS! STAY TUNED!


	3. Chapter 3 Answers are Always Correct

**Hi guys. Sorry for the um.. lateness. Hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the errors. It's hard to catch them by yourself. Not beta'd.**

* * *

**Naruto's Next Generation**

**Chapter 3**  
**Answers**

"You're all probably wondering why I called you here" Naruto said. He looked over his comrades; Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ten-Ten, Neji, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sai. Sakura already knew what was going on and was by his side.

"I was supposed to keep this a secret, only a select few could know. A new threat is rising"

"A new threat?" Ino asked.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru added, sighing.

"Please continue!" Lee begged.

"A year ago, the Kages and two of their most trusted ninjas, had a meeting" Naruto said.

*FLASHBACK*

_Naruto sat down in his seat. Sakura and Kakashi were standing behind him. Gaara took his seat. Temari and Kankuro were standing behind him. Darui sat down. Omoi and Samui were standing behind him. Kurotsuchi took her seat. Her trusted bodyguards, Akatsuchi, and Kitsuchi were standing behind her. Mei waited in her seat, her body guards Ao and Chojuro waited behind her._

_"Glad you all made it" Mei said._

_"Sorry we're late" Darui said._

_"Why are these chairs so rough" Kurotsuchi complained._

_"Yeah, I know right" Naruto agreed. Mei sweat dropped._

_"Can we start already?" Gaara said ending the useless conversations._

_"We're here to discuss the Kagaya situation" Mei said._

_"The Kagaya situation? Sorry but what are you talking about?" Darui asked._

_"I see" Gaara said. "None of your ninja have been reported missing?"_

_"No"_

_"Mine either" Naruto added._

_"Interesting" Mei said. "It seems they're going after the weaker villages"_

_"You're probably right. One of the last remaining members of our village's Kamizuru Clan was reported missing three months ago" Kurostuchi said._

_"If the only people that are going missing are members of a clan with an unique Kekkei Genkai or ninja with extraordinary abilities, we can be sure that Konoha is their top priority." Gaara concluded._

_"Huh?" Naruto said, his voice, raised. "How'd you come to that conclusion?"_

_"It's simple" Darui stated. "Sorry to break it to you, but Konoha has many clans with unique abilities, so it's only natural that you'd be top priority"_

_"If that's the case, then why hasn't your village been invaded?"_

_Mei laughed. "I wouldn't be caught dead trying to attack Kumogakure. They're one of the strongest villages among us. It's likely they've been planning this attack for years"_

_"They're smart" Gaara said. "They won't make any mistakes"_

_"So what are we gonna do?" the Hokage asked._

_"We'll stay alert" Kurotsuchi said._

_"And we'll keep this quiet unless we have to tell someone" Darui added._

_"We cannot let the public get ahold of this information or they'll panic" Gaara said._

_"Is that all?" Naruto asked, standing up and stretching._

_"No, Mei said. I'm sure you're all aware of Sasuke's recent activity" Mei said. Naruto sat back down._

_"Yes, my Intel says that he's been ruling village in the land of the Sound, aka, Land of rice patties" Gaara said looking over his notes._

_"After Orochimaru's awful rulings, the country was left in ruins, not to mention, all the experiments are now settled there" Kurotsuchi said. "He decided to take over and has been there ever since"_

_"A-apparently it's rising in power" Naruto said._

_"Excellent" Mei said. "I think his village should become a great village"_

_"What!" Naruto shouted thriwing his arms up._

_"Sasuke, a Kage? I'm afraid I can't see that happening" Kurotsuchi said._

_"I don't know. Sasuke did help stop the war" Gaara said. "And he is helping those villagers down in the land of Sound"_

_"Sorry, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea. He kidnapped Killer B and he used to work for the Akatsuki" Darui said._

_"But Killer B's fine and in case you haven't noticed, the Rock village used to work with the Akatsuki too, so I don't think Kurotsuchi can afford to talk right now" Mei backfired._

_"But we helped in the ninja war. And that was the old Kage" Kurotsuchi yelled._

_"Exactly" Mei said. "You went to the good side and Sasuke is doing exactly that. I'll even bet that his village could tie or even overtake one of us in a battle. He deserves props and I intend to give them. Besides, would you like him on our side or the others?" The room went silent after Mei's speech. "Let's take a vote. If you're with Sasuke becoming a new Kage, then speak up. I, Mei Terumi, think that Sasuke should become a new Kage"_

_"I, Gaara, think that Sasuke should become a new Kage"_

_"Even though what you said was true…I don't think he should become a Kage"_

_"I'll have to agree with Kurostuchi on this one" Darui said._

_Everyone looked at Naruto. "…No"_

_Mei, Gaara, and Sakura gasped._

_"Excuse us for one second" Sakura said, grabbing Naruto by his arm and pulling him out the room. She slammed him into the wall._

_"What's wrong with you!" she shouted. Naruto turned his head to the side. "Why the hell can't Sasuke become a Kage?"_

_"He could turn anytime. His intentions are messed up" Naruto mumbled. Sakura slapped Naruto in his face, making it red._

_"You're lying! If that was the case you would've stopped chasing Sasuke a long time ago!" the woman shouted. "You know what I think? I think you're holding a grudge. Well guess what!? He's actually doing something good with his life so get your stupid-ass back in that room and tell them what you really think! There is no way I'm going to let your emotions cloud your judgement!"_

_Naruto walked back in the room and took his seat. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the members. "...No… Sasuke isn't the most trust worthy person... but I think he at least deserves a chance" _

_Mei smiled. "Then it's settled. Naruto will send ninja to tell Sasuke of the news and we will all meet up at the Chunin exams. That means his ninja can participate in them as well. Meeting dismissed!"_

*Flashback End*

"Interesting" Neji said, more to himself than to the others. "If ninja are disappearing frequently across the countries, their army must be getting bigger and stronger."

"Doesn't that mean we'll have to bump up our security though?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I don't think that's possible" Sakura said.

"Well why the hell not?" Kiba asked. "We can't just sit here like ducks and wait for the enemy to attack us!"

"Well we can't just suddenly increase our defenses. People would surely suspect that something was up, thus, leading to an unnecessary investigation" Ino replied. Naruto sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"We at least have to wait until the Chunin exams are over. Especially after the festival" Naruto said, slightly exhausted. The ninja in the room noticed.

"So why did you tell us?" Choji suddenly asked shocking most of the group. Shikamaru silently chuckled.

"You still don't get it, do you? It's a drag, but I guess I'll have to explain. We're probably Naruto's closest and trustworthy ninja in the whole village. He probably is planning on sending us one some top secret mission and he needs some people who he can trust without any suspicion" Shikamaru said dryly. "Did I get most of it?"

Naruto nodded. "You were always the genius of the group"

"That was actually Neji, Sir Naruto" Rock Lee chimed in. Neji slapped in the back of the head with a mumbled 'shut up'.

"Just so you know I've sent some trusty Anbu members to deal with the Kagaya situation. As for the Chunin examiners who were knocked out by the Kagaya, I'll need two of you to get them. I'll also need Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee to go on a mission as well as Kiba, Hinata, and Shino"

"We'll get them" Choji and Sai said before disappearing.

"Ino, I need you to stay in the hospital, okay?" The Kage said. Ino nodded and left.

"Shikamaru, I'll need you to gather information and come up with strategies based of that info. Dismissed.

"I won't let you down" the Nara said before leaving.

"Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee. I need you to go pick up our guests for the Chunnin Exams from the Sound. Sasuke and his posse will be joining you as well so make them feel like home. Meet them at the border. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino will go pick up the Sand's Ninja for the Chunnin exams. You also need to be at the border" The two teams disappeared.

Naruto leaned back into his nice leather chair. "I really can't see why I thought this job would be fun" he mused to himself. Sakura sighed.

"Typical" the woman mumbled, but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Hey!"

* * *

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata waited at the border line between the Wind Country and the Fire.

"Oh, I see them coming" Hinata said pointing to the three emerging figures. Once the three were in sight, Kiba frowned.

"No offense, but where's the guys?" Kiba asked.

The blonde girl spoke up. "What guys?"

"Got a problem with an all girl squad?" a brunette asked.

"Uh-N-no. I was just wondering.

"Hi, I'm Maara. Gaara's daughter. I can't WAIT to participate in the Chunnin exams. I think it'll be just a bundle of fun! I hope the Leaf and the Sand can strengthen their bond!" a red headed girl yelled. She jumped up and down, smiling like she had just became Kage.

"Lets get going. We're on a schedule" Shino said turing around and jumping into the trees.

"Alright" Hinata said in her soft voice. "Let's move out"

* * *

Neji, Ten-Ten, and Rock Lee stood at the border dividing the Fire Country from the Land of Rice.

"Are we late or early?" Ten-Ten asked. She was sitting on a tree branch.

"We're on time" Neji replied.

"Why don't we have a spar like old times!" Lee yelled.

"Shut up" The couple replied.

"So the Hokage was kind of nice to send a warm greeting party?" a mysterious voice said. The former guy proteges all turned their attention to the four ninja. Three if them were young pre-teens. The other two were adults. A red haired woman fixed her glasses.

"Oh. So this is how they treat their guests?" The woman said rudely.

"Don't give them a hard time, Karin. It's nice to see you Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee"

The ninja looked shocked. Neji shook his head and made his way over to the group.

"Sasuke. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The two shook hands. "I would just like to say I am impressed with what you have been doing in the Land of Rice Patties"

"Likewise" the raven haired man said.  
Ten-Ten jumped down from the tree. She nodded to Sasuke. "Nice to finally meet you Karin. I heard stories of you"

"Hopefully they were good, but yes, It's nice to meet you as well"

"If you don't mind" a voice spoke up. It was one of the two boys behind the adults. The one who spoke carried a jug on his back. "I'd like to make it out of here before sunset"

"Oh, yes, I'm very sorry" Neji said.

"Wait! Wasn't there supposed to be two adults and three kids" Lee asked.

"There are_ three_"

* * *

The end! Sorry I took so long just for the short stuff. Life has a way of doing that. This chapter was intended for, well, answers. I hope you got some of them. The next chapter is HOPES!

I am planning on making a squad from the Mist, Grass, Rain, Rock, Waterfall, Snow, and maybe snow. I would need three members with a sensei. If you would like your Oc in my story in one of the squads, Message me! Check my profile for openings.

P.S. if you would like to create a clan for your village. Please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4 Hopes of Everyone

**_Thanks San Child of The Wolves for editing this as well! You rock! Seriously!_**

* * *

**Naruto's Next Generation**

**Chapter 4  
Hopes**

**(Marrow POV)**

Pitiful. Just Pitiful. I can't feel any of the bones in my body. Actually, I don't know why I'm not dead yet. This kid...he was something special. After taking that pill he destroyed me. Broke my defenses and he broke my ribs. Was this how it was supposed to be? Me sprawled out on the forest floors of enemy territory. It was supposed to be a simple abduction mission but somehow we got spotted. By a bunch of kids, no less. They put up a fight better than those chunnin proctors.

The kid muttered something as he took his final punch, smashing me into the ground in the process. He collapsed right next to me. I turned my head over to face him, the only thing I could do at the time. He looked at me with his green eyes. They were full of something I couldn't place my finger on, something my eyes lacked. He was saying something but I was too dazed to hear. I read his lips.

"Hey...hey you..."

What is with this kid?

"I-I almost lost to you...but _you_ helped me win..."

Did he just say what I _thought_ he just said that _I_ helped him win? No way.

"You pushed me to my limit... so that I had to use my trump card..."

That blue pill I'm guessing.

"I just would like to say... thanks...for this battle and experience..."

The kid's eyelids closed and the sound of three ninja's voices filled my ears.

"Ryou! Are you okay?"

"Dude, look at you. You're crazy!"

"I'll get the enemy." one of them said. A snake appeared and wrapped around my lifeless body.

I suddenly knew what was in that kid's eyes. All that kid's friends and family, all his previous battles, all his past experiences, everyone's wishes, hopes and promises.

**(End Pov)**

* * *

_"Ryou! Hurry up or you'll be late for orientation!" a woman called. Ryou looked in the mirror, smiling. He wore a red t-Shirt, black pants, blue sandals, brown leather gloves, and his headband that covered his forehead. His small pink bangs hung loose as he ran his fingers through them. "Today's the day." he said to himself._

_"Ryou!"_

_"I'm coming mom! Gosh...still treating me like a little kid…"_

_XMX_

_Ryou walked down the street of Konoha. It seemed to be a bright day. The kids were playing hide-and-seek, the cats were running around, the workers were happily doing their job, and nothing seemed wrong._

_Inoyu was making out with a girl, their bodies pressed up against each other. Ryou raised an eyebrow. "PDA!" he yelled. Inoyu and the girl broke the kiss. The girl whispered something to Inoyu before leaving. Inoyu turned to greet the pink haired boy._

_"Hey Ryou." the blonde said walking side by side with the Haruno. He wore a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sandals. He had a dark yellow bang covering his right side of his blue eyes while the rest of his hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail._

_"Hey, who was that?" Ryou asked looking at the girl as she walked away._

_"Oh umm I think it was...Kimiko." Inoyu said casually looking up at the sky._

_"You think?" Ryou asked. He shook his head, laughing to himself. Inoyu looked back at Ryou amused._

_"What? Who are you dating?"_

_"No one at the moment."_

_"Wha! I'm shocked Mr. Haruno doesn't have a girl!" the blonde teased. Ryou laughed and punched the kid in his shoulder._

_"Shut up."_

* * *

"Ryou! Ryou! Can you hear me? Ryou!" Nina called. Ryou slowly opened his eyes only to meet a pair of brown followed by a pair a lips. His eyes widened as he recalled what was happening. Nina was kissing him! Nina parted.

"Don't ever do that again!" she yelled as Ryou slowly sat up.

"Welcome back." Isamu said. He was sitting in a chair writing in his joke journal.

In the bed on his left side was a sleeping Minato. On his right side was Saki reading a book. Inoyu and Koukata walked into the room.

"Good to see you're finally awake." Koukata said. He tossed Ryou a bag of sweets. "Thats for kicking some ass!"

"Next time don't test out experiments like that!" Inoyu scolded. "I almost got my head chewed off by my mom." Ryou smiled.

A woman walked in the room. She had long teal hair and eyes to match. She wore an off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs with fishnet that covered her shoulders, arms, and legs.

"Hey Kaede-Sensei." Nina, Isamu, and Ryou said.

"Hello. I've heard of your small adventure." the woman said in a soothing tone.

Ryou sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "It doesn't feel small." he grumbled.

"It's not _her_ fault _you_ ran into the forest without us!" Nina backfired.

"Are you _still_ mad at me?!"

Kaede smilled. "I have to be going now, later!" Koukata said leaving the room.

"Yeah me too. Get better soon." Inoyu said exiting the room.

Once the two had left, the room had become tense in silence.

"I have some serious business to discuss." Kaede said in her serious-shut-up-and-listen-because-this-is-important voice.

Nina, Ryou, Isamu, and a curious Saki turned their heads to the Jonin.

"You may not be able to participate in the Chunnin Exams."

"WHAT!" Ryou, Nina, and Isamu yelled in shock, while Saki's book fell from her hands and fell to the floor.

* * *

Inoyu and Koukata were walking in the park talking about the past recent experiences.

"Dude, I still can't believe Ryou took down that guy by himself!" Inoyu said.

"I can't believe I missed a fight, again!" Koukata shouted.

The two walked over to Shikachi and Choju sitting on a bench.

Shikachi jumped up. "It took you guys long enough! We've been waiting for HOURS!"

"Don't exaggerate Shika!" Inoyu said.

"Whatever, So how is Ryou doing?"

"He's...he's taken it… badly. But he'll be okay." Koukata replied. Suddenly Shikachi started laughing.

"Ahahaha! Ahh-I-ahahaha can't stop l-ahahahah laughing!" the girl giggled as she doubled over and rolled on the ground. "Oh gosh. I can't breathe. I-ahahahaha can't breathe!"

Inoyu looked around and noticed a faint glow in the bushes. He slowly pulled a kunai from his pouch and threw it.

"Ouch!" a voice yelled.

Shikachi stopped laughing and slowly got up. "What the..."

"Come out!" Koukata barked.

A caramel skinned kid walked out of the bushes, holding his hand to his cheek where the kunai had grazed him. His had black cornrows, wore a maroon jumpsuit with Columbia blue stripes on both sides, Columbia blue sandals and a Columbia blue hitie-ate. On it was the Waterfall symbol.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shikachi growled pulling out a kunai.

"Heh...heh...oh boy." the stranger said.

* * *

"He's been killed and captured, Sir." Snake said. He was in the Hokage's office.

"I see...who killed him?"

Snake hesitated. "I-it was...actually Ryou Haruno."

Both Naruto and Sakura froze.

"WHAT!" the both shouted in unison. "Where is he now?" Naruto asked.

"In the hospital recovering, he has suffered from multiple attacks."

"Hmmm... Does he know anything?"

"No sir."

"Good. I attend to keep it that way. Keep an eye on him and the rest of the Konoha 9."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Snake..."

"Yes sir."

Your father wants to see you."

"Yes Sir."

"He's on the roof. Dismissed."

Snake disappeared.

"Hopefully the enemy won't make any more attacks before the Chunnin exams are over." Naruto said in deep thought. He stood up from his deck. "Sakura, prepare the captured prisoner."

"Yes but didn't Snake say he was dead?" Sakura asked.

"Not _that_ one. The one Hinata and Neji captured. I plan on making a little visit."

"Right away, sir." Sakura said scampering off.

* * *

Snake appeared on tops of the building where his father waited reading a book. He took his mask off and approached the white haired man.

"You called?"

"Oh, yes." Kakashi said smiling. He waved. "Your mother and I will be going on a mission for the Hokage. It's S-Rank."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because you need to tell your sister. We'll be gone for a long time and I wanted you to know."

"Alright. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why can't you tell her then?!"

"Good point, we will tell her, but you have to keep an eye on her while we're gone."

* * *

**"**WHO ARE YOU?" the Nara yelled.

"Oh, I'm Daisuke Yanagi!" the ninja said standing up, dusting off his pants. "Nice to meet you."

Koukata raised an eyebrow. "How the hell were you making Shikachi laugh then?"

"Oh you mean like this?" Daisuke asked as his eyes glowed pink. Shikachi started laughing again.

"Ahahaha Stop it! Ahahaha STOP IT!" she yelled. Daisuke stopped.

"How'd you do that?" Inoyu asked.

"It's one of my special tricks!" Daisuke gloated. "By making my eyes glow pink, this happens."

Shikachi started laughing again. She threw her kunai at Daisuke who narrowly dodged it. The tickling stopped. The Nara stood up with another kunai in hand.

"I'll kill you, you Arcrophile!" she yelled as she started running towards the kid. Daisuke turned around and tried to run from the girl but bumped into Choju, causing the Akimichi to drop his favorite bag of chips to the ground. The world seemed to freeze as the chips spilled out onto the pavement.

An un-kindled flame ignited in Choju's eyes as he started chasing the caramel skinned to. Koukata and Inoyu followed behind.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't participate!?" Isamu yelled, causing Minato to stir in his sleep. The Hyuga mumbled something.

"...Fall..."

"Yeah! That's not fair! We've worked far too hard just to miss our big chance!" Nina said.

"There has to be a way for us to compete!" Ryou added.

"I'm sorry but there's a chance you won't be able to." Kaede said. "With Ryou's condition and the first part of the exams only a few days away, you might not be fully recovered in time. Plus, you need a team of three to compete."

"But… It's only a test! You don't need your physical strength up to par! All we do is answer a bunch of stupid questions!" Isamu said.

"We'll see." the woman said before disappearing.

Minato twisted and turned in his bed. Sweat dripped down his face and onto the pillow case and bed sheets.

"I...won't...forgive...you..."

"Is he sleep talking?" Isamu asked.

"Just leave him." Nina said.

***FLASHBACK***

_"Minato dear! It's time to come in now. It's getting late!" Hinata called from in the house._

_A small Minato stepped out of the sandbox. "Okay mommy! Here I come!" the little boy started running towards the house, his favorite toy Goku in hand. A man blocked the boy's way. He had a downwards arrow on his headband._

_"Excuse me mister. I have to go in now." Minato said._

_"Sorry but you're coming with me!"_

_"Minato! Minato! I said it's time to come in..." Hinata started but paused noticing the empty back yard. Panic started to rise in her chest as she searched the yard for her son, she didn't find him… All she found was a note. She picked up a note off the ground and read it:_ **I have you son. If you ever want to see him again then bring all the forbidden scrolls you can. Bring them to the Valley of the End. If you do not bring any forbidden scrolls I will throw your child over the waterfall.**

_Hinata screamed. "NARUTO!"_

_XMX_

_Minato shivered. It was cold and the sun was setting and he didn't know where his parents were or where he was either._

_"Where are my mum and dad?" Minato asked._

_"Don't worry…" the man said in a slightly soothing tone as he spoke again, "They will come or else..."_

_The rest Minato didn't hear but somehow he knew it wasn't good._

_"I wanna go home!" he yelled._

_"You will go home, once your father brings the scrolls." the man grumbled._

_"I don't care! I want my mommy!" Minato shouted._

_"I said once I get my scrolls! Now shut up!"_

_Minato kicked the man in the shin and ran… or at least he attempted to._

_"You little brat!" the man screamed, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt and held him up close to his face, glaring at him._

_Minato bit down on the guy's arm causing the man to drop the brat. The child fell to the ground, quickly got to his feet and started running again. The man yelled in rage and disappeared and reappeared in front of the boy. The man picked up the boy and threw him into a  
wall. Minato yelled in pain as his head hit the rocky wall. Blood trailed down his forehead onto the rocky terrain where he sat._

_"Look whatcha gone and did now!" the man shouted. Minato held his head and started crying._

_"Minato!" A voice shouted. Naruto appeared next to his son. "Minato are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Naruto said._

_The man grumbled. "Hey! Where are my scrolls?"_

_"Up your ass if you think I'd actually give scum like you anything!" Naruto said. He held at his palms as the air swirled around, creating a sphere. "Rasegan!" Naruto yelled, shoving it into the man's stomach. The man flew back of the cliff screaming in pain._

_Naruto cradled his son and disappeared in a flash._

* * *

Two girls watched the scene unfold. Four ninja were chasing one knucklehead.

"Mai, shouldn't we help him out?" a girl said. She wore a scarlet red long-sleeved blouse with a black Chinese dragon printed on the back, black pants, and a red hitae-ate on her forehead with the waterfall symbol. Her long scarlet hair blew in the wind uncovering her red eyes. Her face was fair with almost a reddish tint.

The other girl sat on a tree branch. "You can help him out if you want, Sora." Mai replied. She wore black tight leather clothes that showed off her figure, a black hitae-ate around her waist, and had her hip-length white hair in a high-ponytail.

"Don't be like that Mai! He is our teammate." Sora said.

"Fine…" Mai replied rolling her eyes as she jumped down from the tree. "You owe me" the girl said as the two disappeared.

* * *

Naruto walked through the poorly lit fire tunnels. He stopped at the stone door before slowly pushing it open. He walked into the room. Tied to a chair was a ninja who wore all black. He was unconscious.

"Feline, Rose, how is he holding up?" Naruto asked.

Feline, the silver haired one, bowed. "Sir, we have made little progress. Rose can only dig through so much information. This guy has a great shield."

Naruto sighed. "Find out what you can and report back to me. Use any means necessary even if it means torture. Just don't let him die." Naruto ordered leaving the room. His punched the wall cracking it. "Damn it!"

* * *

Daisuke kept running until he tripped over a rock. Shikachi and Choju glared him down. Koukata and Inoyu were laughing in the background. "Can't we just put this behind us, guys?" Daisuke asked holding his hands up in front of him as he slowly stood up. Choju growled. Shikachi smirked. "I don't know. Those were Choju's favorite chips and the last time someone made him drop them, they were sent to the hospital and were left handicapped."

Daisuke started laughing causing Choju to get angrier. "You mean, _this _fatty? What's he gonna do-eat me?!"

Shikachi, Inoyu, and Koukata's eyes widened.

"Did he just..." Koukata whispered to his best friend.

"Oh no..."

Shikachi slowly stepped backwards. "NO you didn't..."

Daisuke stood up. "What?" Is it because I called him fat? Either me or the world."

Choju's face was emotionless.

"Come on! We were all thinking it!"

Shikachi shook her head and walked behind the tree where to two other ninja were hiding.

"One word of advice...run!"

Choju slowly brought his hands together, forming the Ram and another hand sign. "Expansion Jutsu!" he yelled. He grew until he was round as a ball. He stuck his head, feet, and hands inside the giant ball. Daisuke started running.

"Where do you think _you're _going? Human Bullet Tank!" Choju yelled. He started spinning, getting faster and faster before launching himself at the Acrophile.

Daisuke ran for his life as the boulder sized boy got closer and closer.

"Mini Fireball jutsu!" a feminine voice called.

About 20 small balls of fire were pushing Choju back. He deactivated the jutsu as he fell to the ground with a scream. "Ahhh!"

"Choju!" Shikachi yelled. She and Inoyu ran forward to stand at Choju's side. Koukata watched from the background ready to attack at any given moment.

Sora and Mai appeared by Daisuke's side. Daisuke's face lit up with a huge grin as he hugged Sora. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!"

Sora blushed, turning the color of a tomato. She quickly shook her head. "What are friends for?"

"What's the big idea?" Shikachi yelled as she strengthened her grip on her kunai.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked as she pulled out a kunai as well.

"Who have you the right to attack our teammate?"

"Who gave you the right to chase ours?"

"He assaulted me! And because of that, he needs to pay!" the Nara growled.

"What!" Daisuke yelled. "Can't we just work this out? Can't we just be friends?"

"You should've thought about that before _you_ started causing trouble." Inoyu said.

"Look, Daisuke's a little weird and he has flaws but can't we just put this behind us?"

"Of-"

"No!" Choju interrupted. "He _will_ pay"

"Fine then. If this is how you want it, then lets go." Sora said before she paused and turned to her other teammate. "Mai?" she asked.

"I'm not fighting in a pointless battle." The redhead responded walking away and sitting on a bench.

"Fine then! More for me!" Daisuke yelled.

"Inoyu, you sit the one out." Shikachi said. "Choju and I will handle this"

Inoyu shrugged and walked over to the bench Mai was on. "Sup?" Mai rolled her eyes.

"I warned you." Sora said.

Shikachi smirked. "I'll be happy to show you to our hospital."

The two girls ran at each other with a kunai in hand. Choju took to his expansion jutsu once again and rolled at Daisuke.

* * *

Meanwhile in Yukigakure:

A long district that was home to one clan within the walls of the snow village, this clan was known as the Oki Clan and in one house you will find one genin of the snow village. The house looked normal but while the outside looked normal the inside of the house was far from normal. The entire inside of the house was nothing but ice. Ice covered everything, the floors, the ceiling, the wall, even the furniture was made out of ice, as it was for all of the Oki Clan members who resided in the houses except for perhaps a very small, rare few.

Inside the house of our destination, a lone thirteen year old sat on a chair by his desk, both of which were made entirely out of ice, like every other piece of furniture that was in the boy's room and the rest of the house. The boy had long silvery-blue hair which was down to his mid back, with bandages covering his eyes and very pale skin with odd blue lips and purple fingernails and toenails. He was wearing a simple white sleeveless t-shirt along with a pair of white shorts; in his hands was a letter which was unfolded in his hands. The boy's index finger was coated in chakra pressing against the paper and running across a line of text. The words themselves were also coated in chakra thanks to the boy who had poured chakra into the words on the letter. He did this several times until every single letter on the letter was coated in chakra. Only then did the boy begin to read the letter.

**"Dear Aisu Oki, I am pleased to congratulate you and your team in coming so far. Your sensei and I, the Kage, have recommended your squad to participate in the Leaf Village's Chunnin exams. Your sensei will tell you more when you all meet later today."**

The boy, known as Aisu frowned slightly and re-read the letter just to make sure that he hadn't misread it, he hadn't. A smile tugged at the boy's lips as he recalled why he knew that little trick to reading letters that weren't in braille.

***Flashback***

_Aisu has been separated from his teammates and sensei during a blizzard. Not that he was worried. The cold had no effect on the Oki Clan because of their already below freezing body temperatures. His grip had tightened on his metal bostaff the four sharp ridges digging into his skin giving him some comfort. He couldn't find his way back, the blizzard had muddled his chakra sense and since the blizzard was snow and snow had the barest hints of chakra in it, left him unable to track his own teammates and sensei._

_The genin continued to trudge his way through the blizzard as the snow crunched under his feet having no effect on his slightly bare feet. His hitae-ate was wrapped around his eyes which were covered by bandages. "How much longer until I find something productive?" the thirteen year old asked the wind that merely howled in response._

_At least until he smacked into something with enough force to send him stumbling back for the force of the blow. The only reason he hadn't fallen down to his ass was because he had smashed his bostaff into the ground and managed to keep himself upright._

_"Hold on, hold on!" A voice shouted from inside the whatever-it-was that he had ran into._

_Inside? Where exactly was he? What had run into?_

_He heard the sound of a lock sliding back from its place and heard a door open._

_"Hello, what can I do for you?"_

_An old man's voice… just where the hell was he anyway?! "Uhh…" came Aisu's unintelligent reply, he had no idea what to say._

_Before the young genin could even think of what to say he felt the front of his shirt grabbed and he was dragged inside with surprising force and found himself shoved onto something soft. A couch? A chair? He couldn't be sure._

_"A Yukigakure ninja? This isn't a first that a ninja from that village had stumbled across my home."_

_Aisu's grip on his bostaff tightened as he tried to make his tongue work. "Um, yes I am. Who are you, sir?"_

_"Me? I'm Ran Naoshi, nice to meet you."_

_"Aisu Oki…" the genin muttered. "Where am I?"_

_"In my cabin of course."_

_Aisu sighed. "I meant where are we? I know that we're in your house."_

_"Oh. My cabin is located outside the village of snow. Lots of Yukigakure ninja come through this way either going to or returning from their missions."_

_"I see."_

_"Aisu… are you blind?"_

_"…"_

_"I'll take your silence as a yes." Ran responded with a grin. "Don't be ashamed of your disability Aisu. You'll find that there are several people with the same difficulties as you."_

_Aisu tilted his head to the side slightly. "You're blind as well?"_

_"Yep and proud of it." Ran said._

_Aisu chuckled. "Interesting…"_

_"Let me teach you something."_

_"…Alright?"_

_"Come-on. I'll teach you something useful." The man said in response to Aisu's skepticism. "This technique although useless for a ninja will help you in day to day life. I will teach you a trick to read without the use of braille."_

_Aisu snorted. "Is that even possible?"_

_"It is possible! I learned it and I will teach it to you to prove that it can be done."_

_"Alright, Naoshi-san. I'll take you up on that bet."_

_"Call me Ran. Naoshi-san is too polite. Now if I'm right whippersnapper… you owe me 10000 yen!"_

_"Alright. You have yourself a deal, Ran."_

_It had taken Aisu hours to learn the technique but he had and had also owed Ran Naoshi 10000 yen to boot._

_However on a plus not it wasn't long until after he had learned the technique that his teammates and sensei had shown up at Ran Naoshi's cabin, much to Aisu's shock and slight annoyance._

***End of Flashback***

"Thanks for taking the time to teach me, Ran." He said aloud a smile on his lips.

* * *

Heh heh! I think that's it for this chapter. Did you like it? I did! That last part was my awesome beta San Child Of the Wolves!

I need some more characters for the Chunnin Exams if you want it to be EPIC! Please help out and check out my profile for opening. PM ME! Check out my poll too! I have the templates for all your needs. Later!


	5. Chapter 5 Rivals can be Deadly

Thank you all who sent in characters and those that are going to.

AMA: Thank you San for making this better.

San: You're welcome, AMA.

* * *

**Naruto's Next Generation**

**Chapter 5**  
**Rivals**

"Shadow Possession Shuriken Jutsu!" Shikachi pull out her trench knife and threw it at Sora's shadow.

"You should work on your aim." Sora said as she tried to raise her arms, her eyes widened in horror when she found out that she couldn't. "W-what's going on?"

"Maybe you should work on your observation skills?" the Nara teased.

"Ughh! I can't move my body! Daisuke help!" Sora shouted.

"Choju attack her!" Choju rolled in Sora's direction.

"Tickle Torture Jutsu!" Daisuke's eyes glowed pink. Choju broke out of the expansion jutsu and fell flat on his face. He rolled over and started laughing.

"Dammit!" the girl cursed.

"Sweet! Now get this knife!"

"I don't think so!" Shikachi yelled. She clapped her hands together "Shadow Strangle jutsu!" The shadow wrapped around Sora's body until a hand made its way to her neck.

"Daisuke!" Sora screamed. The shadow user wrapped another shadow hand around her mouth.

"Step any closer and I'll choke her!"

Daisuke froze. He slightly smirked, going unnoticed by everyone except Sora and Mai. He turned and started running away. Shikachi let out a breath of air.

"Run away! You loser!" the girl yelled. Suddenly, the caramel skinned boy turned around, a kunai in hand, and threw it at the Nara.

Shikachi panicked and ducked, breaking the hold on Saki. Daisuke ran up to the trench knife, pulled it out of the ground, and threw it into the bushes.

"Woo! Nice strategy!" Koukata shouted, now sitting on Inoyu's right.

Choju helped Shikachi up who was glaring at the brunet. "Shut up, dog-breath!"

"Fighting with your own teammate? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Daisuke smirked.

"He's not my teammate!" Shikachi barked throwing a kunai at Daisuke who easily dodged it.

"Now it's my turn!" Sora said forming some hand signs. "Fireball Jutsu!" she spit out a stream of fire forming a huge ball and sending it at Shikachi and Choju.

"Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" Minato jumped in front of the fireball and spun, creating a flaming tornado. The flames, after a while, dispersed into the air, leaving the Hyuga sweaty. "Why are you two fighting?" Minato asked.

Shikachi growled. "Stay out of this, Minato. We can handle ourselves!"

"Yeah, for once, that stupid friend of yours is right!" Sora teased.

"Who you calling stupid!" the Nara yelled, tightening her fist. "Let me at her!" she screamed as Choju held her back.

"That's enough!" the group of kids went silent. "No one will be fighting... at least not until the Chunnin exams. If there is any more fighting, you will **_not _**participate in the Chunnin exams!"

"Under whose authority?" Daisuke asked.

"For those of you that are _new_ to Konoha and for those of you who _forgot, _I am the Hokage's son!" Minoto started before he continued. "It would be a shame for any of you ninja to not compete after coming _so far."_ He said slowly, almost insulting them with his tone.

"Damn…" Koukata whispered to Inoyu.

"I know, right?" he whispered back.

Mai stood up. "It's time to go. We've already wasted enough time" the girl turned away from the group and began to walk away. Daisuke followed. Sora glared daggers one last time at Shikachi.

"Can't wait to see you lose in the Chunnin exams!" Sora said before joining her group.

"Oh yeah!" Shikachi yelled. "We'll see who'll bite the dust next time!"

Once that group was gone, Shikachi stormed off to a nearby bench. Minato followed.

"What were you thinking fighting ninja from the Chunnin exams? You could mess up Konoha's reputation!" Minato said glaring at the girl. Shikachi turned her head and stared blankly at him like she was deep thought.

"Shikachi? Shikachi! Are you even listening?!"

Shikachi shook her head and faced the Hyuga again.

"I'm sorry w-what were you saying?" she asked, her face clueless.

Minato growled and rolled his eyes. "You see! This is the stuff I'm talking about!"

Shikachi stood up. "Whatever. I don't need this." she said walking off.

Minato sighed.

"Koukata and I will go after her." Inoyu said.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_"Why did we have to go on vacation to this hot dust bowl?" a 10 year old Shikachi complained. Her father walked next to her. The two were walking to streets of Sunagakure._

_"Your mother couldn't get off work, so we're coming here." the mono toned man said. "Life's a drag, ya know."_

_Shikachi sighed and clenched her fist. "Why do you keep saying stuff is a drag? I mean, that's all you say. This is a drag. Or how troublesome something is! Life can only be a drag if you make it a drag."_

_Shikimaru raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Where'd you get that from?"_

_"Koukata and Inoyu."_

_"Oh, your boyfriends, huh?"_

_"W-what!" Shikachi blushed. "Gross dad. We're just friends!" the girl growled kicking her dad in the shin. He stumbled back grabbing his abused shin._

_"Where'd you learn to kick so hard?"_

_"I do it all the time to Koukata and Inoyu because they're so immature." the girl said._

_"And you're not? How troublesome."_

_"DAD!"_

_"Fine I won't say it anymore."_

_"You're lying and there's no getting out of that one."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because old habits die hard or don't die at all. I got that one from Inoyu when he was talking about Koukata scratching his...er...never mind." the girl smiled._

_"His... what?"_

_"Nothing forget about it."_

_"Shikachi...what aren't you telling me?"_

_"Nothing dad, just guy stuff?"_

_"But you're not a guy?"_

_"Yeah, but neither are you." the girl said before running off"_

_Shikamaru sighed, silently chuckling to himself when an image of Kiba and his manly dog ways popped into his head. His eyes went wide._ _"Wait! Shikachi!" he yelled running after the girl._

**_*FLASHBACK END*_**

* * *

Shikachi was walking downtown. "Who do they think they are!" she mumbled to herself. By time she had calmed down, she finally noticed she was in the abandoned and dangerous part of Konoha...ever since that incident five years ago.

The girl turned around and bumped into a man. She took a step back. "Watch it" she sneered.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You bumped into me, Missy!" he said.

Shikachi frowned. She could smell the liquor coming off his breath. "It's like three in the afternoon and you're already wasted? What a bum!" she said walking around the man.

He grabbed her arm in a tight firm grip. "Hey boys! We got some fresh meat!" he yelled. Three Men stepped out from behind an alley. Four more stepped out from doorless rooms. Two guys appeared on the roofs. One guy even popped up from a fly-infested dumpster.

Shikachi smirked and reached in her pouch to grab her trench knife to find it gone. Daisuke throwing her trusty weapon in the bushes played like a video in her head. She growled. "Damn Waterfall." she mumbled. She jumped back. 'There's not _that_ many' she thought. 3+4+2+1=10. Not _that_ many. She formed her hand signs. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" she yelled. She caught all of them in the paralysis jutsu.

"Argh!" the head man said. "Damn Brat!"

"All bark and no bite." Shikachi teased. The man's fox-like grin made her follow his eyes. She turned her neck so she could see.

A man ran at her with a knife. Her eyes went wide before flinching and closing them.

"What a little kid." a feminine but familiar voice called. The sudden gust of wind made the Nara open her eyes. The man who had almost stabbed her was blown into a brick wall.

Shikachi looked up to the roof as the her jutsu broke and the others thugs running away. Three girls were standing up there. The sun made it hard to make out the details. One of the girls -probably the one who defeated that thug- throw something down that landed in the dirt.

Shikachi guessed it was a kunai by the sound it made but was shocked, seeing as it was a trench knife.

"H-how'd you get this?" Shikachi asked looking up at the darkened silhouette.

"You're such a kid...don't tell me you forgot who your own _sister_ is?"

Shikachi gasped. "I-izumi?"

"In the flesh."

***FLASHBACK***

_Shikachi ran into a dojo. She ran down the hall looking into the rooms. Once she had made it to the end of the hall she opened the last door which led to a small yard where two blondes were training._

_The taller one was throwing kicks and punches every four beats. The younger girl was easily dodging them._

_"Nice Izumi." the taller one said. Izumi, most likely the younger one who looked like she was 10, stopped and looked at Shikachi. The older woman, not expecting the younger one to stop, accidently kicked her daughter in the chest sending her flying into a wall._

_Temari slightly chuckled as Izumi recovered from the unexpected blow._

_"Nice mom."_

_"Oops. Didn't expect you to stop moving."_

_Shikachi burst out laughing. The woman looked over and smiled, walking over to the girl._ _"Shikachi!" she said picking up the kid. "How's my favorite dark haired daughter doing?"_

_Shikachi rolled her eyes. "I'm your only dark haired daughter."_

_Izumi walked over to the Nara. "Duh, you're such a kid."_

_"Like you're not!" Shikachi backfired._

_Shikamaru stepped through the door. "Temari, Izumi. It's nice to see you again." Shikamaru kissed Temari and then ruffled Izumi's short blond hair._

_"Kako says long distance relationships don't work most of the time" Izumi said._

_Temari chuckled. "Where'd you hear that?"_

_"The paper."_

_"You know you can't trust everything you read, right?" Shikamaru asked._

_"Yeah you can!" Shikachi shouted. "They wouldn't be nice if they lied!"_

_The three burst out laughing._

***FLASHBACK END***

"You were so naive back then." Izumi said jumping down from the building.

"You haven't changed." Shikachi said in a bewildered voice, taking in her appearance. She had shoulder length blonde hair, wore a white, sleeveless blouse with black lining, a short white skirt, and her black sandals. She had two small fans in her hands.

Shikachi looked around. "H-hey, where's Maara and um...Kako?"

"They went to go take care of _your_ mess. So naive..."

"Really?" Shikachi asked. The two started walking towards where those thugs ran off.

* * *

To be honest, I wasn't so sure how I was going to introduce everyone. Then I thought...what better than to introduce them with the First Part of the exams, the written one! I want all the people whose characters are in the story to PM me on how they would cheat on the exams. Also, PM their most remembered child hood memory. It can range from sad, happy, angry, or just plain funny. I need a variety because I not trying to make this a depressing sob fest. If you've been on my profile, you'll know that I'm planning on making a Bingo Book with all enemies and characters. Please vote on my profile if you would like me to!

If you like Pokemon OCs or Teen Titans check out my profile!


End file.
